Voice conferencing and video conferencing are popular methods for three or more individuals to communicate with one another simultaneously. Setting up either type of conference call can be a cumbersome and time-consuming process. An organizer of a conference call might need to keep track of the phone numbers of all the participants in the call and might need to call each participant sequentially to bring each participant into the call. Establishing a conference call in this manner can be especially difficult for a mobile phone user who might be driving a car or might be otherwise preoccupied.